


A Chaotic Multiverse

by Kaizerthewriter



Category: Chaotic (Cartoon)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fan made cards, Feminized creatures, OC is main character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizerthewriter/pseuds/Kaizerthewriter
Summary: A young Chaotic player finds a odd necklace in the Forest of Life, but turns out it was a way to get to The Precipice of G'gen, a location that lets one travel to different dimensions and parallel versions of Perim, and as such the entirety of Chaotic will be completely overturned. (Rated M just in case, will focus around some OC's)
Kudos: 1





	A Chaotic Multiverse

Chapter 1: A Chaotic Start

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!(Except for the original stuff you'll notice)

...

My screen name is Kaizeress, but my real name is Kaila Narukami, and I'm a Chaotic player.

Chaotic is a card made by the humans that became a real hit way back when, and still holds it's ground to this day here in my world.

Ever since I got my code to go to Chaotic and actually become the creatures I wish to battle with, my life felt like it has a reason to stick around, the game matters that much to me.

Little did I know that something would overturn everything that I knew about Chaotic.

(At the port court in Chaotic...)

"Finally they updated how the scanners work." a guy muttered.

"Now we can scan as much as we want to when we go to Perim." a girl told someone.

"I'm going to see if this is true right now." Another guy said to himself.

The codemasters were able to update how the scanners work in Perim, and now Chaotic players can scan any amount of anything with no potential limits.

Kaila was pretty okay with the new feature as it let people stay in Perim for more reasons as it were to her, but back to the girl herself.

Kaila Narukami was your average teenage girl, she was seventeen years old at about five foot, five inches tall, wearing a black tank top that showed her moderately sized breasts under a blue coat with a furry collar, and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Man, I wish I had more cooler scans." Kaila muttered to herself.

It was another day in the life for Kaila as she was currently looking through her card collection on a viewing table and there wasn't a whole lot that stood out from anything anyone else had.

She was an Overworlder player and had scans along the lines of stuff like Dractyl, Laarina, Heptadd, one of the last Tangath Toborn scan anyone is going to get in forever, and her most precious and powerful scan in her eyes: Intress Nautreforce.

She always had an admiration for creatures that were female and could kick some butt at the same time, both in Perim and in the dromes.

"I wonder what I can do to get some real cool scans." Kaila wondered aloud.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to beat anyone with these scans?" Kaila heard someone say.

She scowled immediately and turned around to see a guy with blond hair and an orange coat, trying to scam another victim, this was the Chaotic con artist, Klay, who was trying to swindle some scans out of a young Chaotic player practically half his size.

Kaila retracted her scanner from her table and walked up to the con man and his victim. "So self-conscious in your skills as a con artist that you resort to mooching off of kids?" Kaila sarcastically remarked.

The two of them turned to face Kaila as she turned to the kid and pulled his scanner out of the slot on the table and handed it to the kid. "He's nothing but a con man, don't fraternize with people like him, ya hear." Kaila told the kid.

The kid nodded at her and ran off, leaving an angered Klay behind him. "You lousy little-" The man was cut off by Kaila.

"Oh I'm lousy, at least I don't scam people out of hard earned scans and actually try to go get my own stuff." Kaila yelled in his face.

"You bitch!" Klay shot at her.

"You wanna repeat that you pathetic excuse for a Chaotic player!" Kaila yelled at him.

A couple of people noticed this and started to form a crowd around them. "Oh well, at least won more matches than you have." Klay remarked.

"Only because the majority of them are lonely first timers, you big jerk." Kaila shot at him, making the audience hoot and holler at the verbal attacks they were throwing at each other.

Klay was noticeably steamed. "You'd better hope for your sake that you can back up those words." Klay fired back.

"How about in the Oren Drome, 24 hours from now?" Kaila suggested with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"You'd better be ready to get your ass handed to you." Klay told her as he walked off.

"Right back at ya!" Kaila shouted as she set a timer on her scanner for twenty-four hours and counting.

Kaila dropped what anger she held and made for the transport pads. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get, so maybe I oughta get something from Perim to try and get the leg up on that con man."

When she got to the transport pads, she cycled through her location scans to see where she ought to go, and decided to go to one of her favorite locations in Perim. "The Forest of Life, perfect to start my search for something." She said to herself as she ported away.

Little did she that somewhere, someone was watching her. "Interesting" That someone whispered to herself.

(Two hours later...)

Kaila was wandering through the Forest of Life and so far, nothing good has popped up yet for her to scan.

"Great, I challenge one of the sleaziest Chaotic players to a drome match, I go to the Forest of Life and so far I-" Kaila was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Who's there?" She asked quickly, but no response came.

She stood silent for a few moments before beginning to move again, she walked to the direction of where she heard that sound slowly, with her hands near her scanner in she needs to book it out of there.

She looked through the bushes and saw a clearing leaving nothing to the imagination, nothing except for a small... thing on the ground, in the middle.

"What the?" Kaila muttered quietly.

She looked around to see if anyone or thing was around or if there could have been any traps, but nothing major caught her eye, she grabbed her scanner and used a zoom-in function on it to see what the thing in the clearing was and raised an eyebrow at the sight. "A... necklace?" She wondered.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

Kaila shrieked at the hearing of this voice and turned around to see a humanoid tiger creature with red hair and cat-like eyes.

"I- i- Intress?" Kaila stuttered.

"What's a human doing here?" The overworlder asked.

"No- Not- Nothing major, just looking for something to scan of course, until I found that necklace in the clearing." Kaila managed to say, pointing to the clearing before Intress looked over in that direction.

"Necklace... in a clearing like that?" Intress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kaila answered.

Intress hummed to herself as she began to walk out into the clearing, with Kaila following nervously.

"Um, Intress, should you really be doing this?" Kaila asked nervously.

"I must know what is going on here." Intress said bluntly.

Intress and Kaila got to the middle of the clearing and inspected the necklace on the ground; it consisted of a black string with both ends attached to a black amulet with six protrusions stemming from the sides, and a purple gem was engraved in the front of it.

"What an odd necklace." Intress muttered.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." Kaila told her as she pulled out her scanner and began scanning the necklace. "If I scan this thing maybe I can get a good idea as to what this thing does." She told her.

"Okay then." Intress said as Kaila finished scanning the necklace, she saw what it could do and it was weird.

"Um, I think it's a... teleporter of some kind." Kaila theorized.

"A teleporter, like a flux bauble?" Intress asked.

"Similar, yet different." Kaila told her.

Intress picked up the necklace, and looked at it with curious eyes. "What's a necklace like this doing in a clearing like thi-" Intress cut herself off and looked around quickly. "Wait a moment, when was this clearing here at all?" Intress asked.

"Wait, this area wasn't always li-" Kaila was cut off by a light shining from the gem in the necklace. "What the?"

"Get clear!" Intress yelled as she threw the necklace into the air, but the necklace soon turned into a giant violet orb that began sucking in air like a vacuum.

Kaila and Intress began to get drawn in, as the suction got stronger; Kaila and Intress were so busy trying not get sucked in they didn't notice a fairly large log from behind get stuck in the suction, it when soaring for Kaila's legs and she got knocked off her feet. "OH NO!" She cried out.

Intress acted quickly. "VINE SNARE!" She shouted as vines sprouted out of her fingertips and grabbed Kaila before she could get sucked in, and she did the same attack again to wrap some vines around the nearest tree to keep her footing.

It was null and void though as the orb shot a bunch of violet lasers all over the place and one of them hit Kaila. "NOOO-" Was all Kaila could let out before she was zapped into the orb.

Intress stood there in shock as the orb dissipated, leaving nothing behind. "I've got to inform Maxxor."

(With Kaila...)

Kaila began stirring as the orb sucking her in knocked her out, her eyes fluttered open to see a starry sky up above. "What, where am I?"

She got up on her feet and looked around only to find herself in what may as well be space, she stood there in shock with her jaw dropped. "Where the hell am I?" She muttered to herself.

She was able to breathe, and it looked like she was walking on... something, then a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe if I get a scan of this place, I'll find out what's the gist of it." She said as she scanned the place.

After she was done scanning the place, she looked at the info the scan provided and saw the flavor text. "The Precipice of G'gen. From one dimension, to dimension another, may all knowledge be shared with all beings." Kaila read off. "That doesn't make any sense." She muttered as she looked through the flavor text to see what it meant.

"Dimension?" She repeated before a bright light shined from her pocket, she reached in and pulled out the same necklace that caused the orb to open up in the Forest Of Life. "This necklace caused that... thing to open up, so maybe it can get me o-" She looked up as she was talking and saw that there were windows overlooking other locations all over the area. "Wha-" Kaila muttered.

Kaila looked into as many as she could and saw things that she didn't even think existed in the history of Chaotic. Dragon-like creatures talking to humans calmly, M'arrillians shaking hand and tentacle with humans, and an entire society of robotic creatures wandering the streets of a futuristic city. It was at this time that Kaila remembered the flavor text of the location scan.

"Dimension, of course, I must be in a location where I can see all different kinds of dimensions." Kaila theorized.

"You assume correct." A voice spoke out.

"Huh, who- who's there?" Kaila asked.

"That is a question null and void, I'm afraid." The voice told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaila asked again.

"Touch the space-time windows, and do what is it that you wish." The voice responded.

"Wait, why me, how come I get to do this out of anyone else?" The Chaotic player asked.

No response.

Kaila huffed and turned to what she assumed were the space-time windows and looked into each of them, she then saw that they all had odd protrusions below them with text, she looked through all of them and found one that had an interesting premise. "M'arrillians being friendly, well that's a first." She said as she reached out to the window, when she touched it she disappeared from the starry area.

(Meanwhile in Kiru City...)

"A necklace with similar powers to a flux bauble." A green skinned man with black and white hair asked.

"Yes Maxxor, I was scouting out the Forest of Life for Underworld intruders just in case, and I stumbled upon a clearing that a human found." Intress reported.

"A human?" Maxxor repeated.

"Yes, the two of us investigated the necklace and found that it had teleporting properties through her scanner, but then it roared to life and sucked the human inside." Intress grimaced.

"WHAT, you'd better not be joking!" Maxxor yelled.

"I'm afraid not, and to make matters worse, she was teleported away with the necklace." Intress finished.

Maxxor's jaw hit the ground as he sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Great, a Chaotic player's gone missing and we have no idea how to find her."

...

SURPRISE!

Okay I've got bad news and good news, the bad news is that the RWBY x Okami I had planned isn't going to work or happen, the good news is that I've decided to try and have a crack at the Chaotic series when it comes to fanfic writing, I'll trip and fall over my own feet without a doubt at some points, but like all my other fanfictions, I'm determined to make this work.

P.S. This fanfic will feature a lot of original stuff of my own creation to add on to the world of Chaotic, so if there's anything bad about that, do not hesitate to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from Fanfiction.net onto Ao3, I hope you find it enjoyable.


End file.
